A Year Later
by Emiko Gale
Summary: A year after Fox and Krystal got married Miyu and Fay visit planet Papetoon. Fox/Krystal Miyu/Fay. Cover image made by galardriel on tumblr.


**Hello everyone it's Emiko...-Nervous laugh- I did not think I would return since I have other interests in mind now...But while I was busy writing scripts for Youtube videos I found this old fanfic and decided to edit and publish it.**

**I guess let's face it...I'm gonna write Fox/Krystal fanfiction till my dying day...And Miyu/Fay is my second Starfox OTP that should totally become canon, just saying...**

**So without further ado let's get on with this fluffy fanfic.**

**Edit: I commissioned the beautiful Krystal cover art by my best friend galardriel on tumblr. You can commision art from him as well, just ask him! Also, I absolutely adore Krystal in a sun dress and sun hat. *swoon***

**Disclaimer: Starfox and characters belong to Nintendo, this is just fanmade fun.**

* * *

A tiny tourist spacecraft made its way to the small planet of Papetoon. A female lynx pressed her gloved fingers against the glass as she stared with wide-eyed wonder as the ship passed the stars into the planet's atmosphere. Her bright reflection only made her vibration rise to sky-high as she felt as her self was ascending down the planet like a space goddess. Her vision faded when she felt familiar arms wrap around her from behind. Miyu also felt the scent of roses from her female poodle girlfriend.

"Having fun darling," Fay asked.

Miyu giggled. "This place is even more awesome than in the photos."

Planet Papetoon was a planet on the far end of the Lylat System. A small planet with not much to talk about and years ago since the planet was mostly barren. Although as the years went by, it had become a bit more of area for tourism and residence with beautiful vacation homes that Miyu would write down possibilities for future family homes or her dream vacation home.

And Fay did not argue against that, because they finally decided to rent a vacation home for a week. And while Papetoon was becoming a bit more habitual, it still maintained its dusty desert charm. Fay may have belonged to a high society family, but even she could see the beauty of the little planet.

"Fantastic," Fay whispered.

"Amazing," Miyu said.

When the ship finally landed the excited crowd of animal passengers eagerly grabbed their luggage and practically fought for the exit. Miyu and Fay took it slow, grabbed their things, and held hands as they walked out and took a breath of air from the desert planet for their first-ever visit. The couple stared at the blue sky on top of the peaceful desert land and peaceful rock mountains. And not too far from them there were flowers in multiple bright colors swaying in the wind.

Miyu eagerly ran for a hovercraft, and Fay smiled at her partner for being fired up for adventure as always.

"I'm ready to take us to paradise Fay," Miyu said.

Fay gave a small wink. "I was looking forward to that Miyu."

With their luggage in the circular hovercraft, Miyu took control and glided over the gentle desert while Fay watched in awe. The female poodle sat near the edge and felt like she was soaring. Miyu may have been reckless at times, but she was the perfect balance of professional pilot and fun and energetic pilot, something Fay loved. The female lynx made a sharp turn towards the golden sun.

It seemed close to afternoon sun.

* * *

It was late in the morning as Fox and Krystal slept soundly under delicate bed covers. The blinds did an excellent job of letting the sunlight only shine to warm their bodies instead of flashing in their faces.

Fox and Krystal had gentle smiles on their faces as they slept next to each other. Although a strong gust of wind caused the vulpine's ears to perk as if it were a gentle wake up call, he looked down on his wife and saw she was starting to wake up. She let out a soft yawn, and her dark, aqua eyes glittered.

"Good morning," Fox whispered.

Krystal giggled and moved on top of him. "Good morning, my dear."

They placed their muzzles into a soft kiss.

While most of the work was available in Corneria Fox felt the need to remember his roots and buy a vacation home in Papetoon, the planet where he was born. Krystal agreed, she and Fox could connect in terms of origins.

Krystal stirred her tea while Fox stared out at the window and smiled. The earth outside was gentle, and the sky was as blue as an ocean.

"We have been married for an entire year Krystal, it feels like just yesterday."

Krystal placed her hand on her chest. "It feels like much longer than that darling." She sipped her tea.

Fox opened the window and let the breeze in. "If it weren't for obligations in Corneria I would want us to start a family here."

Krystal stood up and gently wrapped her arms around him from behind. Fox went still at her gentle embrace, and he nearly took her away to the bedroom again, but they had much more plans for than anniversary rather than shutting themselves out.

* * *

Miyu and Fay held hands and looked around themselves when they were in the heart of the small city. Full of people and some good energy.

"Everything smells wonderful," Miyu said.

Fay herself was using her sense of smell to look for something Miyu would like in particular. Her eyes fell on a specific stand. Fay moved her muzzle towards Miyu's ear.

"I think I see pastries," Fay whispered.

Miyu nearly ran too fast for Fay to keep up and as she ran to the stand and bought pastries. She was almost in heaven in the sight, smell, and taste of pastries with raspberry and lemon jam.

"Fay! This is amazing," Miyu cried. Her face had a little bit of red jam on it.

Fay lead her girlfriend to the fountain so they could sit together. It was incredibly picturesque as they ate delicious pastries together.

"We should get some croquettes next I need to satisfy my savory cravings as well," Miyu said.

It did sound like a lovely idea to Fay. But she also liked the idea of her closing her eyes, letting the wind blow on her ears and taking in the natural scents. Even if Corneria went to more clean energy over the years, this was as natural as it got. Fay placed her hand on Miyu's.

"Wait a moment, my darling, let's live in the moment."

At a distance, Fox and Krystal were in the marketplace as well. Fox wore a shirt and cargo pants, and Krystal wore a sundress and shady sun hat. She had to admit her desire to live in Papetoon so she could wear sundresses more often, an idea that made Fox hopelessly blush and Krystal giggle. Krystal looked through the woven strings with gemstones attached as gifts for Lucy, Katt, and Amanda. Fox talked to some locals and tourists who recognized him as the great Star Fox, but he honestly just wanted to get back to his wife.

When Krystal finished purchasing she then placed a woven string with a blue gemstone around Fox's neck. Her husband blushed slightly.

"Um, thank you, Krystal," Fox said.

"My intuition gave me a feeling," Krystal stared at him with eyes that never failed to make him weak in the knees.

With the blue gem around Fox's neck, the married couple continued to walk hand and hand. But Fox stopped for a moment when he saw a white flower growing on the crack in the clay road. Krystal watched her husband pick the flower, and her aqua eyes glowed when he turned to her with a small flower in hand. Krystal did like expensive bouquets from Corneria, but there was also something special about blooms in unexpected areas.

Fox gave his beautiful wife the flower, and the couple shared a moment of silent bliss. The couple was about to kiss until Fox noticed a projectile in the distance heading toward Krystal.

"Look out!"

Krystal, on the other hand, knew immediately and turned to grab the leather ball in her hands. Fox sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry! These little boys asked me to play ball with them and...And I guess I don't know my own strength!"

The couple turned to see a familiar lynx.

Fox's ears perked up. "Miyu!"

Miyu was slightly dumbstruck. "...Fox."

Fay was just now catching up with Miyu as well.

"Miyu! Is everything ok," cried Fay.

Miyu turned to her girlfriend. "Yes, everything is fine, Krystal caught the ball."

Fay gasped and covered her mouth with her paw. "Miyu! You could've harmed darling, Krystal."

Krystal merely responded with a blank expression on her face.

"And ruin that amazing summer outfit she is wearing!"

* * *

The two couples sat by the fountain.

"Small galaxy after all, huh," Fox shrugged.

Miyu snorted slightly. "Nah! It's a big galaxy with lots of lifeforms, but I always find my way back to my good buddy Fox!"

Fay giggled at her girlfriend. She did find it amusing that Miyu still joked about the crush she had on Fox long ago. Miyu has since then come out as bisexual, which pleased Fay as she was only interested in women. Sometimes Fay would joke about how she was initially interested in Krystal.

Fox smiled. "Great to see you again, Miyu."

"Yes, I don't get to spend time with you ladies long enough," Krystal chimed in.

Miyu and Fay looked at each other for a moment and giggled. Krystal leaned her head on Fox's chest and grabbed his hand.

"Forget about it! Marriage makes things different," Miyu said.

"We figured it would be natural that you would spend most of your time with each other," Fay said.

"It has been a year," Fox murmured.

Miyu's mouth flew open.

"Get out!... Time really does fly!"

Krystal tried to hide the blush on her face and place her hand in her husband's.

"With Fox, time stands still."

Miyu tried to contain the fangirl in her. "You two are the cutest," she squealed.

Fay crossed her legs and blushed herself.

"Miyu, I wanted to ask you something."

"Actually, I wanted to ask something as well," Miyu said.

"Well, it's very important," Fay said.

Miyu grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Well first, I wanted to ask if it was ok to go to one of those nice restaurants with Fox and Krystal."

Krystal's eyes lit up. "It would make our anniversary even better."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Fox said. He wondered if his wife used her telepathy to read his mind.

"And…" Miyu shuffled a bit looking for something, but when she felt it in her pocket, she quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hands and got on her knees.

"Fay…" Miyu pulled out a small velvet box.

Fay's mouth dropped, and she froze for a moment.

"Fay...Will you marry me?"

Small tears streamed from Fay's eyes, and she did not speak a word. She only pulled out a small velvet box from her own pocket.

"Oh my God!"

The two girlfriends instead gave each other a tight hug before jumping around in excitement.

Fox and Krystal congratulated them as they held each other lovingly in their arms. And when they finished eating at an elegant restaurant, the two couples walked outside into the starry night. Papetoon looked even more beautiful with the flower beds in the peaceful night.

"I'm so excited for the wedding," Krystal said.

Miyu and Fay nearly started crying tears of joy again.

"That proposal went perfectly," Miyu said.

A tear slid down Fay's eye. "It did."

Miyu and Fay joined hands. The diamond engagement rings sparkled with the stars in the sky as they shared a kiss.

Krystal nearly cried tears of joy when she saw her two friends dedicate their lives to each other.

"Congratulations you two," Fox smiled proudly.

When Miyu and Fay broke their kiss they noticed rose petals in the wind floating toward them, they caught some petals on their hands, and a few of the petals landed on their faces which caused the engaged couple to giggle. They both thought of beautiful they looked covered in rose petals, in the starry blue night.

Fox and Krystal caught a few petals as well and held them together. Krystal blew a few petals toward her husband in a bit of an indirect kiss that made him blush. The petals flew away toward the stars and the moon.

* * *

**Awww!**

**As you can see a lot of my headcanons were in this fanfic, see if you can spot them.**

**I'd say don't expect regular uploads but who says this has to be goodbye...It can just be "for now".**

**I do intend to become a self-employed rich author after all.**

**So until next time my dear readers...**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out.**


End file.
